Frozen Love
by MidnightPixie25
Summary: Frozen. That is what I felt. The people I thought loved me, left me out here to die at the hands of the elements. I don't try to find anyone, I know it's helpless. I just hope I die before I begin to feel fully again. Or is my true mate going to come and find me.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

BPOV

Frozen. That's how I felt. Up here in Alaska, abandoned here by the Cullen's to die. Just after we came back from Volterra, they take me here, my dump me in the middle of no where. I just don't know why they who do this. I know they said they left for my own good, but did they want me dead so badly?

I didn't really care. My emotion went as soon as the traitors left. Like switching off a light switch in your head. I just hope either wolves or the freezing temperature get me before I begin to feel again.

* * *

CPOV

As I watched Felix rip the head off a offening vampire, I felt a rush of pain. I gasped in the intensity of it. It was like someone punched a hole in my chest and started to torment my heart.

"Caius? What is the matter?" Aro asks, clearly worried.

"I don't know. I just felt a rush of intense pain." I say groaning in pain again as another wave hits me.

"Caius, you know what this means, don't you?" I shake my head, clutching my chest in pain, "It means your mate is in great pain." My head snaps up. _Mate?_

I have waited thousands of years for my mate. Yes, I had Atheodora, but she was not my mate. Mearly someone for appearances. But knowing my mate was out there and I pain angered me.

"Caius, calm down. You simply follow the pull of the bond and you will find her." Marcus says, shocking some of the guard, knowing Marcus hardly ever speaks.

With that I shot out of the throne room barking out prders for some of the guard to follow and accompany me. I ran swiftly to the private airport where our jet was, while trying to think through the pain coming from my mate.

When the jet took off, all I could think was "Who is my mate, and who would hurt her so badly?".

***meanwhile back in the castle***

APOV

"Marcus do you know who Caius's mate is by any chance?" I ask, a smirk on my face.

"Yes, I found out when the Cullen boy came to us the second time with his sister… and the human girl. Isabella Swan I believe is her name." he answers, a smile playing with the corners of his mouth.

"The Swan girl? Well for Caius to be feeling inmence pain like that, I would say that the Cullen buy broke her heart again." I say quietly, thinking why the stupid boy would do that to a bright soul like Isabella.

All I knew I that once Caius got his mate and found out who brought on her pain, would not live for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

When we landed in America, I felt the pull telling me to head to the Alaska area. Why would my mate be there? None the less I followed the pull through out the day, and by nightfall the pull had made me go to the middle of no where, somewhere in Alaska. Snow was about a foot deep, and increasing due to the heavy snow falling around us.

I stopped suddenly, pull was telling me that I was close to my chance of happiness. The guards stopped behind me.

"Listen out for movement. My mate may be human or one of us." as I said these words one of the guards spoke up.

"Master, there is a heartbeat not 100 yards from here. And the scent relsembles the human that came to Volterra with the Cullen boy." by the time he was finished, I was off. I follwed the scent and when I saw what was lying on the ground, half covered by snow, had me growling lowly.

Lying on the ground was indeed the girl who came with the Cullen boy. The pull told me that my mate was this human girl. I knelt down in the snow and pulled the small thing into my arms, brushing the snow off her face. I stared in horror at what I saw.

Her lips were blue, her face pale. Her clothes did nothing to protect her from the cold, they looked like the ones she came to us in. Her hair was tangled over her head, a lovely mahogany colour. What really brought horror to me was her heartbeat. It was barely there. I scooped her up quickly, and turned to the guards barking out for them to find the nearest hotel.

As the guards ran ahead, I looked down at my mate. She was such a tiny thing. She barely weighed a thing, I knew I had to get her warm and put some food into her.

I looked up to see we were at a hotel. One of the guard held out a room key to me, which I took and headed to the room.

I layed the girl on the fairly large bed, then headed into the bathroom. I ran a bath of fairly hot water to help warm her up. I went back to the girl, picked her up and placed her, fully clothed, into the bath. I picked up the chair that was at the desk in the main bedroom, and placed it near her head before sitting down.

I waited for what seemed forever before I saw her face begin to take on some colour. Her heart beat was slowly getting stronger as time passed.

I quickly walked out of the bathroom and called Jane to me.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"I want you to go get some new clothes for the girl. Oh and could you tell me her name? I have forgotten it." I say, embaressment slightly coming through my voice.

"Right away Master. I believe her name to be Isabella, but prefers to be called Bella, if my memory serves me corretly." she says before bowing and running away to get Isabella new clothes.

I quickly run back to her, to find her eyes struggling to open. I walk over to the bath and rise a finger to stroke along her cheek. Her eys continued to struggle as she tried to wake up.

"Shh, it's okay sweet. Just sleep, I will take care of you. Sleep." I was shocked to see that Isabella followed my instructions. Her eyes stopped fluttering, her breathing slowed along with the hear beat, to a more relaxed state.

I put my hand into the water to find it was nearly cold. Where was Jane?

"Master, I have the clothes you requested." Jane said quietly. I walked out of the bathhroom holding Isabella in my arms. I placed her on the couch, not on the bed, as I wanted her to sleep in it, but not when the beding and her clothes were wet. I turned to Jane.

"You will dress her and when you are done place her into the bed and call for me." I said walking towards the door to give Jane space to chance my mate.

I waited for a couple minutes before I heard Jane call me. I opened the door and walked in, nodding to Jane as she left. I look over to the bed to she Isabella lying beneath the covers, looking tiny. I grabbed some extra blankets and spead them over her, fearing she might get to cold. I then lay upon the bed beside her, on my side looking at her face, trying to get a sense of her.

Her high cheek bones, full lips, long lashes framing her eyes. From her hair colour and from what I remember of her visit, her eye colour was a deep chocolate brown. Eyes I could lose myself in.

So I waited until those beautiful chocolate eyes opened.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Voices. It's all I heard. I'm sure it's the cold messing with my broken head. I'd never given much thought to how I would die. I hoped it was peaceful. Dieing at the power of the elements, left to die by those who said they loved me, said I was family. As terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision. They had given the illusion of love. Something I was lacking. Love. Something I knew little about. I thought I had found someone who could give me the love I was missing. But, of course, I was wrong. But when life gives you a dream so far beyond any of your expections, it's reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

To be hurt by someone you gave your heart to, and to have it crushed in front of your eyes, it tends to break the owner of it beyond compare. It's no use trying to break something already broken.

But the voices. They would not quit bugging me. One voice stood out. It was smooth, running through my head like silk. It pushed away the other voices and it left my mind peacefully blank.

Suddenly, I am placed in some warm liquid. Just then I relised how cold I really was. I lay still, so I could soak up as much heat as I could. I began to feel relaxed, my heart slowing to a more steady beat.

I then heard distant voices. I knew something was wrong. I had to wake up. My eyes struggled to open, I then felt a cool finger stoke my cheek. Then I heard the smooth voice close to my ear.

"Shh, it's okay sweet. Just sleep. I will take care of you. Sleep." for some reason, I felt the need to follow. So I did. I could feel my tiredness pulling me into sleep.

It wasn't peaceful though. Flashes of the Cullen faces with their eyes full of hatred, kept bugging me, tormenting me, until I woke up screaming.

I felt someone gripping my upper arms, which caused me to start struggling. Until I heard the soothing voice again.

"Isabella! Open your eyes and breathe deeply for me." it said, so I began to slow by breathing, but I did not open my eyes, as I reconised who's voice I had been listening to. The same person who wanted me dead, the last time I saw him. His snowy white hair and ruby red eyes. Caius Volturi.

"Open your eyes sweet. No one will dare to harm you." he said, his hands now at the base of my neck, I felt as if he would cut off my airways. So I opened my eyes slowly, finally locking with eyes I knew would be met with.

Ruby eyes, belonging to a snowy haired vampire Lord. I begin to tremble, as I knew he would kill me soon. Wait… did he call me "sweet"? Why would a vampire Lord call me "sweet"?

"Relax sweet. I will not hurt you." Caius says releasing my neck and moving to a chair beside the bed. He leans forward and leans his forearms on his thighs. He laces his fingers as he looks at me, taking me in as if looking for injures.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here, and why I saved you from the bitter outside world. So, I will explain. Yesterday I felt a rush of agony rip through my chest, it happens when a vampires mate is in great pain. I followed the pull of the bond, and it lead me here. To you." Caius finished, his eyes soft. Unlike what I had seen at the castle, then they were cold, heartless, full of hatred. There was none of that when he looked at me now. They seemed to be warm, inviting, something I would never fall for.

But before I could voice by questions, Caius spoke up again.

"I know you do not believe me, but I speak the truth. I will prove it to you in anyway I must, but we need to go. My brothers are waiting my return with you." he says standing up. "Would you allow me to carry you. You are still weak. I will also see to the matter for you. You are much to thin for my liking." he says, reaching out, silently asking if he can pick me up. I nod slightly. With this he picks me up, and heads out of the room. I see from the corner of my, cloaked figures. I can tell a few out, the two smallest are most likely Jane and Alec. The largest was undoubtedly Felix, I would guess the one next to him would be Demitri.

My eyes where falling heavly and the last thing I remember was Caius brushing his lips across my forehead.

* * *

CPOV

As Isabella slept in my arms as I ran to the airport, I couldn't help thinking back to when she first looked into my eyes. Fear was clear to see in her eyes, but there was something else I couldn't tell what it is.

When we reached the airport, I ran up the steps of the plane and headed to the rear where a small bedroom was. I my small mate on the bed and walked out to gather some food that the guards had bought for Isabella. I walked back, with some of the healthier opptions in my arms. I place them on the bedside table, and sit on the edge of the bed, and lightly held her hand in mine.

It was three hours before Isabella started to wake from her sleep. I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles, soothingly, as I waited for her eyes to fully open. When they did, they looked calmer. Her eyes looked over the small bedroom, before laning on me. Her eyes were, I once suspected, chocolate brown, but they looked broken. Like someone had broken her spirit, and I knew who had. The Cullen boy. But I pushed the matter aside, as I knew I would sort it out later.

I looked at Isabella, taking in her features. Her eyes are rimed with thick lashes, high cheek bones, her slightly fuller lower lip, and her mahogany hair which was begging me to run my fingers through to strighten it out. I looked back into her eyes, which had a trace of fear in them again.

"Hello, again sweet. I hope your sleep was peaceful." I say, smiling slightly.

"Hi. It was okay." she answers quietly. I see her eyes dart to the food, I curse myself for not offer her food when she woke up.

"Isabella, sweet, take what you like. If you would like a glass of water, I would gladly get it for you." I say, she nods slightly in return. I quickly run off to fetch a glass of water, and when I return I find her nearly finishing a apple.

"I take it you like apples?" I ask, humor heavy in my voice, as I place the glass on the bedside table and take the remains of the apple, and replacing it with another. I watch as she eats it quickly avoiding my gaze. She eats another five apples before gulping down the water, much to quickly as she begins to cough. I sit beside her and soothingly rub her back, patting it now and then until she stops.

"Thank you." she says after. I do not move however, savoring the warmth of her body so close to my own. I notice her blinking quite a few times, suggesting she needs more sleep.

"You should rest, sweet. I will wake you when we land if you wish." I say and she nods before laying back down under the covers. I stoke her cheek, and internally sigh in happiness as she rubs her cheek against my finger. As she sleeps, I carefully place a extra pillow beneath her head, she sighs a little at this. As I watch, I can't help in feeling happy at the chance of me finally finding my mate.

Now all I had to deal with, was Atheodora.


End file.
